Model Designs
by flowergirl12
Summary: This is a Janto fic. Jack is a model. Ianto is an overworked assistant  not Jack's  and there's a fashion show somewhere. Please let me know if someone else has done this type of story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Torchwood or Doctor Who characters**

**A/N: this is my first fanfiction so please try not to judge to harshly. Also keep in mind I have no clue about fashion. (and yes I do know how weird it is for me to be writing this)**

Prologue

Years ago Torchwood Fashions was a giant in the fashion industry, home to the most fabulous designers. This pet project of multi-millionaire John Smith aka The Doctor revolutionised the fashion industry with cutting edge and chic designs. However that was before Harold Saxon, known as the Master to his competitors opened Paradox Designs.

Since it opened Paradox Designs has somehow stayed two steps ahead of Torchwood. Whenever a promising designer or model crop up Paradox always manage to get them to sign contracts before Torchwood even gets to talk to them. For years it has been a tough battle of style and one upmanship all resulting in a stalemate of popularity.

And now John Smith has come up with a new concept for a fashion show that he hopes will put Torchwood firmly in the lead. On the runway will be supermodels Jack Harkness, John Hart and Martha Jones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Torchwood or Doctor Who characters**

**A/N: this is my first fan fiction so please try not to judge to harshly. Also keep in mind I have no clue about fashion. (And yes I do know how weird it is for me to be writing this)**

''Excitement is in the air! In three days and counting Torchwood's new designs will be revealed. Its rumoured top designer Suzie Costello will have created the outfits herself. Will it be an ultimate craze like the waistcoat and dress outfit of 2004? Or will it be an ultimate fail like the rubber boot and overall outfit of 2007? One thing's for sure this reporter can't wait for Saturday. This is Lisa Hallet reporting for Fashion News.'' With a sigh Jack switched off the widescreen TV in his hotel suite. Glancing at his companions he sighed again only louder.

Seeing that this had no effect and feeling very put out he paced the room and then fell on the couch dramatically with one hand pressed against his forehead. Looking up from her magazine Martha rolled her and said to John ''Alright I'm going to jump the grenade''. She turned to Jack and asked in a sweet, and completely false, voice ''is there something wrong Jack?''

''Of course there's something wrong Suzie Costello is the designer! It's a disaster!'' He yelled. ''Jack, calm down she's not that bad and anyway you can't back out now you gave your word to the Doctor ,he needs this'' Martha reasoned.

'' I know, I know, I know, I know it's just … I wish he had warned me it would be her'' he sighed and looked out the window of the suite.' Why?'' Martha asked somewhat suspiciously ''did you sleep with her?''

''No!'' Jack said firmly. Try as he might he couldn't bring himself to be offended that Martha thought he had slept with Suzie. Jack Harkness was internationally known as a heartbreaker. Many people both men and women had found themselves wined, dined, seduced and then dumped by Jack Harkness.

And he was fine with leaving broken hearts behind him. He liked his lifestyle, he liked being a playboy and he liked never having serious commitments. At least that's what he told himself. Shaking himself of those thoughts he told Martha the real reason for his worry. '' Suzie Costello isn't exactly the most stable person in the world; trust me I've worked with her before. Once in Milan she came up with this brilliant outfit and showed it to John and I. Apparently we didn't have the right reactions. Next thing we know she's tearing up her designs and screaming how no one understands her creativity. D'you remember John? John?''

John however was too busy leering after the pretty maid who had just left after cleaning up the breakfast. Jack shook his head with a smile that was half fond and half irritated. If he, Jack Harkness, was bad he could always count on his best friend John Hart to be ten times worse. John had even won the world's Heartbreaker award with Jack coming in second. Jack whistled to gain John's attention '' Are you even listening?''

''Nope'' John answered unapologetically '' all I could hear was bitch, bitch, moan, moan, my life is so hard'' Jack glared furiously saying ''Well if you could at least pretend to have human emotions you might know-'' ''Alright that's enough'' Martha interrupted '' I don't want this to end up as a fist fight again like last night. Jack I hear what you're saying but surely Suzie isn't that crazy.'' Jack smiled fondly at her. Martha had only recently entered the modelling scene and always wanted to give temperamental designers the benefit of the doubt.

At that moment Owen Harper, Jack's manager and close friend, entered the room looking at his PDA and asking ''Who's not that crazy?''

''Suzie'' all three models answered. ''Her?' He snorted ''She's batshit crazy. I'm surprised they haven't locked her up already.''

Jack grinned at Martha triumphantly. Owen cleared his throat ''Alright busy schedule today. Lots of interviews, so for God's sake boys, don't try sleep with the reporters until after the interviews are published. I don't want a repeat of the Vogue fiasco.'' John pouted at Owen while Jack gazed dreamily into the distance remembering that night with the reporter. Owen shook his head handling both Jack and John was the hardest thing he has ever had to do. But at least he told himself he wasn't working for Suzie. He shuddered recalling the rumour that she had once exhausted her PA into a coma. Owen smirked he didn't envy the poor bastard working for her.

Ianto Jones collapsed exhausted on the park bench next to his equally tired friend Toshiko Sato. They were both assistants to Suzie Costello the lead designers of Torchwood Fashions. They had just spent the last four hours running around town finding materials their boss said she could not do without. Ianto closed his eyes to rest for a few minutes when a shrill sound interrupted their peace.

Both Ianto and Tosh groaned. ''I'll give you three guesses to who this is'' Ianto said fishing out his mobile. As soon as Ianto answered Suzie started shrieking down the phone. Both Ianto and Tosh winced at the shrillness of her voice. ''Alright, alright we're on our way back now we'll get them on the way'' Ianto said trying to soothe Suzie. She hung up leaving Ianto with a blinding headache and a new list of materials. ''I suppose that means we have to move'' Tosh said mournfully. ''Yep'' he answered closing his eyes

''Ianto'' Tosh asked quietly '' why are you working for her?''. He sighed '' Well Tosh two years ago I was out of a job and thought being an assistant would be easy. I thought once a better job came along I would quit. Oh how stupid I was. No way would Suzie ever give me a good recommendation.'' Tosh nodded in sad understanding. ''Come on we'd better go before her majesty has a fit'' And with that the two friends set off.

**Okay please, please, please review and tell me what you think of this story**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Torchwood or Doctor Who characters**

**A/N: this is my first fan fiction so please try not to judge to harshly. Also keep in mind I have no clue about fashion. (And yes I do know how weird it is for me to be writing this)**

**A/N 2: this is set two days after the first chapter so it's a day before the fashion show.**

**Chapter Two**

_Ianto_

Ianto sighed and relaxed in front of his computer. Everything was done. Suzie had all her materials and had given Ianto and Tosh strict instructions not to disturb her. He closed his eyes. It was times like this that Ianto really enjoyed, when no prima donnas were ordering him around.

''Oi, Eye candy! We're here to see Suzie Costello'' a British voice interrupted his peace. He slowly opened his eyes and inwardly cursed. Standing in front of him were two very attractive men. He could tell they were models by the way they looked down on him. Even after working two years at Torchwood he never had the patience to deal with models. They always either treated him like a slave or flirted with him. To make matters worse Tosh had left to get lunch and he had to deal with them alone.

Wearing a blank, professional face he said '' I apologise, but Miss Costello gave me strict orders not to let anyone in. So if you could please return at a later stage it would be much appreciated'' This statement was met with silence.

''Look don't you know who we are?'' the second man said in an American accent. ''No I don't and frankly I don't care'' Ianto said, beginning to lose his patience. He hated when models assumed everyone knew their names, he found it beyond arrogant. ''Now if you would excuse me I have work to do.''

The two men seemed dumbfounded. The British man seemed about to say something but hi friend grabbed him by the shoulder and walked him out of the room, glancing back every now and then. Tosh who had been standing outside the door looked stunned. She stared at Ianto and said in a whisper ''that was Jack Harkness and John Hart, Ianto. They're the models for this weekend's fashion show'' Ianto looked blank for a moment. Then realisation hit _**''Shit''**_

****

_Jack and John_

For a few minutes the models just walked in silence. Then John exploded ''what the fuck was that?We were just dismissed by an _assistant! _An assistant who had no idea who we were. What is the world coming to?''

''Mhh'' Jack said distractedly still thinking about the gorgeous Welshman in the suit. ''Though he was rather hot. I think I'll go back after the fashion show to _educate_ him, if you know what I mean'' John said suggestively.

At that Jack stopped. ''Err, that was what I was planning to do actually'' John stopped and the two models looked at each other. Slowly John began to grin 'so the usual bet?'' Jack grinned right back at him 'Yep first one to get him to sleep with them wins''

''What's the stakes?'' John asked grinning more widely. It had been a while since he and Jack had done a bet. Jack thought hard for a moment and then grinned ''Loser has to go on national television and proclaim the winner the ultimate model _while _wearing a clown outfit. Plus we get to keep him if we want to''

For years Jack and John had been arguing about who was the better model and now this will settle it between them. ''Oh I'd definitely want to keep him'' John winked '' Alright let's shake on it. But we start after the fashion show agreed?'' Jack nodded and shook Johns hand ''Agreed''

Releasing Johns hand Jack started to walk away only to stop when something occurred to him. ''Um John we don't know the guy's name''

****

_Ianto and Tosh_

''I am so screwed'' Ianto whispered unaware of the bet. ''Suzie is going to fire me when she finds out''

''It's not that bad'' Tosh tried to comfort Ianto. Ianto looked at her unbelievingly. ''Not that bad! I just sent away the stars of the show a **day** before it. I can't believe I didn't recognise them their all everyone has been talking about this past week. I'm such an idiot'' Tosh tried again to soothe her hysterical friend ''Anyone who doesn't follow fashion could make that mistake. She might not find out anyway''

''Who might not find out?'' came the voice of Suzie Costello. The two assistant's heads shot up and looked at her guiltily. Neither of them could come up with anything so after a moment of Suzie regarding them suspiciously she cleared her throat. ''I'll be going away for a few days. I expect you two to keep working and when I come back I expect those papers'' pointing a huge pile of documents '' to be filed correctly. I'd also like you to cancel all my appointments.''

Both Tosh and Ianto looked confused. ''But, what about the show?'' Tosh asked timidly. '' I, err have decide to skip the show and will be heading to my villa in France. Here is the number to contact me. Do not contact me unless one of you is dead and Torchwood is overrun with fashion hating zombies'' She sniffed.

Deciding to safely ignore that comment Ianto asked about the designs. Suzie's eyes darted around the room ''they're in the studio, just drop them off when you head home'' she said a little too casually and with that she swept out of the office. Tosh returned to working but Ianto gazed suspiciously after Suzie. Usually she would order them to guard her designs with their lives and she would even walk with them when they delivered the designs. She would never tell them to ''just drop them off''

Shaking his head and ignoring his suspicions he went back to work. However after an hour or so he couldn't ignore them anymore. Getting up and ignoring Tosh's questioning glance he walked into the studio to look at the designs.

Searching high and low he couldn't find any designs. Starting to panic he spotted a letter on Suzie's desk.

_Dear Assistants,_

_I have decided that no one appreciates me. They don't understand my creativity. Just yesterday that pig John Smith laughed at my idea of dressing Jack Harkness and John Hart as Storm Troopers! The nerve of some people, he actually thought I was joking. So I have decided to go to my villa in France indefinitely and let their precious fashion show go to hell. Don't bother calling me the number I gave you is fake. I'll come back once they learn to appreciate me more. Don't slack off Toodles,_

_Suzie_

Ianto stood frozen in the studio. Tosh entered looking worried and without a word he handed her the letter. As she read the horror became apparent on her face. She looked up at him and said exactly what he was thinking. ''We're screwed''

**Please review they make me very happy!**

**P.s does anyone know what the coats Jack and John wear are called? Please let me know**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Torchwood or Doctor Who characters**

**A/N: this is my first fan fiction so please try not to judge to harshly. Also keep in mind I have no clue about fashion. (And yes I do know how weird it is for me to be writing this)**

**A/N 2: this is set two days after the first chapter so it's a day before the fashion show.**

**Chapter Three**

_Ianto and Tosh_

''Okay there's no need to panic'' Ianto said breathing deeply ''we can handle this''

Tosh looked at him disbelievingly ''How are we going to handle this Ianto? It's not like we can just tell people Suzie's done a runner. Don't you remember what we were told on our first day working for her?''

Both Ianto and Tosh were told separately by the manager of Torchwood Gwen Cooper ''you will be counted on to make sure Suzie does not do anything crazy. Above all else you must keep Suzie happy. She's our star designer and her job is worth more than yours.'' While Gwen didn't specifically tell them they'd be fired they understood the hidden threat.

''Ianto I can't get fired'' Tosh wailed '' my mother's sick, I have to pay her medical bills.'' Ianto watched helplessly as Tosh broke down. Suddenly he was hit with what could be either an incredibly brilliant idea or an incredibly stupid one.

''Well we could just do it ourselves'' He said uncertainly. Tosh just stared at him.

''Look I know it sounds stupid but it'll save jobs for a little while'' He said rationally. ''Have you forgotten Ianto that neither of us know a thing about fashion?''

''Okay I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone' Ianto paused and took a deep breath 'you know my father used to be a tailor right?'' Tosh nodded. ''Well he once asked me to draw out a suit and I did it so well he made me do it all the time.'' Tosh frowned ''So..?''

''So, I know enough about designing clothes to create something passable'' Ianto said. ''Why didn't you just say that! Go on start designing'' Tosh urged. ''It doesn't even have to be good just believable as Suzie's creation.''

''Alright'' Ianto said distractedly ''I'll need to know who's in it''

Tosh hurried to her computer saying '' Well you only need to design three outfits. The rest of the models will have other designer's creations. You'll have to design looks for Jack Harkness, John Hart and Martha Jones.''

''I think I'll need their pictures'' Ianto said. ''Why you already saw two of them today'' Tosh giggled. Ianto flushed and batted at her playfully

_A few hours later_

''Done '' Ianto announced triumphantly ''what do you think?'' Tosh looked over Ianto's shoulder at the designs. ''Ianto … they're great.''

Ianto smiled then checked the time. ''I need to get this down to the clothes department quickly''

Ianto ran to the clothes department on full speed. He got there just as the head, Donna Nobel, was telling them to go home. ''Donna no! I need you to make these'' He said showing her the designs. Donna shook her head ''No can do. We have lives to get home to''

''Donna please!'' He begged ''If you do this for me I'll make all of you coffee for a week'' Donna Considered this. It was widely known that Ianto made the best coffee. ''Make it a month and you have to do our filing'' she said. ''Deal'' Ianto said handing her the designs.

_ ****_

_John and Jack_

''Alright boys, what are you fighting about now?'' Martha said plcing her hands on her hips and frowning at the two male models. ''Not what'' John said grinning ''but who?''

''Oh God'' Owen groaned ''not again''. Jack beamed at him ''Yes again. You should see him. Gorgeous, looks great in a suit and an accent to die for''. ''Why?'' Owen asked curiously. ''He's welsh''

''Shoulda known'' Owen muttered. ''Gotta love those beautiful welsh vowels'' Jack said winking. Martha, after watching this exchange in silence, finally got tired of being ignord. ''Will someone please tell me what's going on?''

''I'll explain it to you sweetie'' John said winking at her ''Today at Suzie's office we saw a gorgeous man who both me and Jack now want. So naturally we have made a bet to see who can seduce him first. And whoever succeeds gets to keep him and must perform an extremely embarassing task'' He said explaining it like it was the most natural thing in the world.

''Naturally?''Martha repeated ''Are you both out of your minds?You can't just do if he's straight? What if he doesn't even like either of you? And KEEP him? He's not property! You can't own a person''

''Martha relax'' Jack tried to calm her '' The guy won't even know about the bet,if he's straight then I have no doubt that we can tun him and as for him not liking us... Who can say no to this?'' he said posing back to back with John and both of them pouting.

Martha just stared in disbelief at them for a few moments before shaking her head ''I have a bad feeling that this will come back and bite you in the asses if your not careful''

** Thanks everyone for the information about the coats. It was much appreciated**

** Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, Doctor Who or anything else thst popular**

Chapter Four

_The Master and Company_

**_''Susie Costello; once known as a crazy, she-witch designer has now redeemed herself with her new and admittedly surprising outfits. The two sex bombs Jack Harkness and John Hart rocked the runway with these kick ass outfits. The WWII RAF greatcoat worn by Jack Harkness and the custom made, red, braided jacket worn by John Hart are by far Ms Costello's best creations yet. And Martha Jones, she looked like someone you didn't want to mess with. To put it lightly, people, they looked like bad-ass heroes off to save the world. Here is a clip of last night's show. This is Lisa signing-'' _**_CRASH._

The television fell from the wall it was mounted on from the force of the whiskey glass that was thrown at it. The Master standing at the head of the table, red faced said in a deadly voice ''How did this happen?'' He glared at the other occupants of the room. They shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. ''Well uh um'' A nervous looking young man with the unfortunate name of Eugene (1) stated but faltered under the Master's glare.

''I'll tell you what happened. I give you all a simple job of sabotaging that show. All you had to do was put pressure on Susie so she wouldn't finish her designs and run away. Instead I get is her leaving but creating outfits that leaves our designers in shame. And do you know why this is?'' he asked sweetly. Everyone shook their heads fearfully. ''BECAUSE I AM SURROUNDED BY INCOMPETANT FOOLS''

''Now Harold'' his slightly saner wife said ''You cannot blame the minions for this. I mean who could see this coming? I never thought Suzie had it in her, those designs don't look like her usual creations''

The Master had been glaring at his cowering employees until she said this. Instantly a unnerving gleam came into his eye. ''No' he purred ''these don't look like what she would create do they?''

''HA! The Doctor thinks he's so smart but I see through him.''He was grinning manically. Everyone else looked confused. ''Don't you see. The Doctor has a new designer! There is no way Suzie Costello could have come up with this. I bet the Doctor thinks I don't know. But I do! MINIONS! find this new designer and offer them anything they want in return for working for me'' With that he strode from the room still muttering about the Doctor and his sneakiness. He left everyone questioning his already doubtful sanity

* * *

_Ianto and Tosh_

''Ianto I don't think anyone suspects. I think we're safe'' Tosh had spent the morning searching website after website for any hint of suspiscion.''But it seems your designs were a hit''

''I don't care about the designs. I'm just gald we weren't caught. We would be screwed'' He said in a relieved voice,relaxing in the chair. Tosh bit her lip ''So... what do we say when Suzie comes back?''

At that Ianto sat up ''Oh Tosh I don't know maybe she'll just keep quiet and leave it alone. I just want to cross that bridge when we come to it. Now, as Suzie is gone for a while let's work on that paper work that has been building up.''

Tosh smiled slightly. It was just like Ianto to concentrate on small tasks instead of worrying about things in the future. Anyway, she thought to herself, who on earth would suspect Ianto of making those designs.

* * *

_Jack and John - a few hours later_

_BANG _The door flung open. Jack and John strutted into the room like they were on a catwalk. At the end of their walk they posed and pouted. Ianto just looked at them and raised an eyebrow. Tosh giggled. Owen, who was behind them rolled his eyes.

''Can I help you ?'' Ianto said cautiously. He had a bad feeling that this would be trouble.

John grinned ''Why yes Eyecandy you from joining me for dinner tonight you can fetch your boss and tell her John Hart and Jack Harkness want to speak to her''

At that Ianto bristled. He did not like being ordered around by some model ''First of all' he said through gritted teeth striving to be polite ''My name is Ianto, Ianto Jones. Second of all I will not as you so eloquently put it _**fetch **_Miss Costello as she is out of the country at the moment and thirdly no I will not join you for dinner tonight so if that is all...''

John opened and closed his mouth obviously stunned ''Are you busy or something?'' he asked bewildered.

Ianto looked up from his computer ''Sure let's go with that'' Owen burst out laughing

Jack quickly asked politely ''When will Ms Costello be back?''

''I don't know at the moment'' Seeing their chance Jack said with a grin ''Well then I suppose we'll just have to come back everyday until she returns''

Before Ianto could protest Jack quickly grabbed John and Owen and left. Ianto was completely confused ''What just happened?'' He asked Tosh who could only laugh at his expression.

''What was that for!'' John asked as Jack manhandled him away.

''He's not like all the others John. He's not just going to fall into bed with you or me'' Jack explained ''This way he has a chance to get used to us and we have a chance to wear him down''

''You both are nutters''Owen declared ''There is no way that guy is going out with one of you. Did you see the way he shot John down?''

Just wait I haven't unleashed the Jack Harkness charm yet'' Jack assured him. Owen just shook his head and gave up trying to talk them out of the bet

''Well Martha I tried'' he said with a sigh.

**Sorry about the long wait. I have loads of ideas for stories other than this but basically nothing for this one. If anyone has any ideas I would love to know. It's a lot harder than I thought to convert ideas into full stories. Please review!**


	6. AN

**HI EVERYONE!**

**Yep it's me, I'm still alive. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I know that it's extremely annoying.**

**I haven't had much inspiration for this story so I'm just going to give up on it. I don't think that I would do these characters justice if I carry on. Sorry**

**If anyone wants this story then they can take it, I won't mind . I'm still going to keep Unexpected Friendships and I'm working on a chapter as we speak. Sorry again.**


End file.
